


Christmas Jumpers

by DisguisedasInnocent



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Christmas, F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2784815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DisguisedasInnocent/pseuds/DisguisedasInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mr Hollis sends Laura a Christmas time goodie bag much to her delight and Carmilla’s distress.</p><p>(A Series of Christmas one shots - all contained within the same Universe).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Christmas Jumpers

“I'm not doing that.” Carmilla murmured as she looked over the edge of her book and nodded towards the twin sweaters clutched between Laura’s fingertips. 

Laura frowned as she brushed the tip of her fingers across the soft surface of the knitted fabric, her eyes trailing across the return address stamped on the corner of the large cardboard box, and her lips quirked upwards into a slight smile at the sight of her home address. “You’re not doing what Carm?” Laura asked with a tilt of her head and a pair of pursed lips. “I don’t understand.” 

“Your Father has sent you a pair of couple’s Christmas Jumpers Cutie,” Carmilla answered as she nodded to Laura’s hands and the sight of her fingers clenched around the jumpers. “This means, amongst other things, that either you or he will expect me to wear that silly little sign of Christmas’s devolution from a religious celebration to a commercialised holiday. I am not doing that.”

“I didn’t know you held such strong feelings about Christmas.” Laura commented with a chuckle as she watched Carmilla turn the page of her book, catching the roll of the vampire’s eyes that accompanied the movement.

“I don’t.” Carmilla said after a short minute of silence.

“They why are you so against wearing a Christmas jumper?” Laura whined as she shuffled across the empty floor to kneel at the edge of Carmilla’s bed. 

Carmilla rolled her eyes before closing her book and laying it down at her side on the bed. “I’m not.” She said, pursing her lips as she considered her words before continuing to speak. “Laura, I was born in a time before Christmas as you know it even existed. My parents might not have been the most devote followers of religion, but theirs are the tenants that I followed as I grew up. That is the ‘Christmas’ that I remember and this one is foreign to me.” 

“Oh,” Laura swallowed hard as she looked at her girlfriend, tracing her eyes across the woman’s face, taking in the soft lines on her skin – the old scar lines faded by decades of healing paired with the impossible youth of the woman’s face. “Sometimes I forget that you’re… older than me.”

Carmilla’s lips twisted into a fond smile as she lifted her hand to brush her fingertips across Laura’s cheek. “Sometimes I forget that you are not as young as you appear.” 

“You don’t have to wear the jumper if you don’t want to.” Laura murmured as she licked her bottom lip, ignoring the flush sent to her cheeks by Carmilla’s intense gaze. “My Dad is just pulling out all the stops for our first Christmas together. He’s always been big on the holidays.” 

“If it will make you, and your Father, happy then I will wear it.” Carmilla whispered, leaning forward to brush her lips across the length of Laura’s jawline before pressing a soft kiss to the girl’s mouth. “After all, I want to make a good impression for my partner’s Father.” 

“Is that another one of your old sensibilities?” Laura asked with a smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she rose off the floor to tumble into the soft embrace of Carmilla’s arms. 

The dark haired woman huffed in amusement, her fingers trailing across Laura’s skin in thought, “I suppose you could call it that.”


	2. Christmas Movies and Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura introduces Carmilla to the Hollis family Christmas tradition of watching multiple Christmas movies and drinking far too much hot chocolate.

"You've never watched The Grinch?" Laura asked with a pair of raised eyebrows and her mouth hung open in surprise as she looked across the room at her girlfriend sprawled out across her bed. "I mean, I understand not seeing Elf but The Grinch?" 

Carmilla shrugged as she played with a short length of tinsel, twirling the glittering plastic rope around her fingers, her eyes focused on the small collection of glow in the dark stars stuck to the ceiling. "I've never really been a fan of the holiday season Cupcake, why would I bother to watch movies which either make fun of it or celebrate it?"

Laura hummed softly in understanding as she finished plugging her laptop's charging cable into the wall and wheeling her office chair across from her desk to position it next to Carmilla's bed. "Well then, we're just going to have to rectify this issue, and lucky enough for you, I have the Grinch saved onto my hard drive." 

"Do I really have to put up with a movie entirely about Christmas?" Carmilla whined even as she shifted backwards on the bed to make room for Laura's thin frame to scramble into her arms. "Can't we just drink hot chocolate and read a book or something?"

"Nope," Laura answered gleefully as she tapped through the video files on her laptop to find her movies folder before opening up The Grinch. "This is my family's Christmas tradition. Starting on the 12th of December we gather together, drink hot chocolate and watch a Christmas movie every single night until Christmas Day."

"You mean I've got another 12 days of this to go?" Carmilla asked with a sigh as she burrowed her face into Laura's neck when the woman relaxed into her arms, the movie playing faintly in the background. "Stake me now."

"Be quiet!" Laura hissed, slipping her hands down to lace her fingers through Carmilla's soft fingers. "You're going to miss it."


	3. Christmas Snowballs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laura is horrified to learn that in three hundred years of existence Carmilla hasn't participated in any snowball fights...

"Wait, you're trying to tell me that in your three hundred and thirty three years of life you've never had a snowball fight?" Laura asked, blinking rapidly in an attempt to force her brain to understand Carmilla's admission. "I mean, never ever?"

"Never does mean never yes." Carmilla chuckled as she tapped Laura's nose with her fingertip. "Sometimes you make me worry about your brain Cupcake. I mean, aren't you meant to be a literature student to go along with your journalism, shouldn't you know the meaning of words."

"I'm just a little surprised." Laura muttered. "Even I've had a snowball fight - sure, my Father started it and let me win, and made all the projectiles beforehand but I've had one. You've never ever had a snowball fight! That's like never having chocolate!"

"I didn't have that in my youth either." Carmilla said with a tilt of her head. "Things have changed since I was a child Creampuff, a lot of things that you do now are comparatively new inventions when I consider them, snowball fights and chocolate being two of those things." 

Laura blinked slowly, her tongue slipping out of her mouth to wet her bottom lip before kneeling down to the pile of snow at her feet and rapidly beginning to assemble a ball of snow between her fingertips. "Think fast!" She cried out as she threw the snowball at Carmilla before sprinting away through the snow to the edge of the dorm building.

Carmilla stood with her lips pressed into a tight line as she lifted her hands to wipe away the layer of snow clinging to her cheeks. A laugh bubbled out of her lips, her eyes following Laura across the courtyard, picking out the sight of the crimson red scarf cinched tightly around the girl’s throat. “Oh, you’re on.” She muttered competitively before bending down to craft her own snowballs.


	4. Christmas Mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carmilla's designed a surprise for Laura...

"Look up Cupcake," Carmilla murmured quietly as she wrapped her left arm around Laura's waist and pulled the young girl flush against her chest. 

"What?" Laura's eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she glanced upwards at the top of the doorframe. "Oh... It's Mistletoe."

Carmilla lips twitched upwards into a soft smile as she leaned forward to place her lips delicately to Laura's cheek, her lips flowing across the girl's skin to trace the curve of her jawline before her teeth nibbled at the sensitive flesh at the top of the girl's neck. "Yes, it is." She murmured quietly, flicking her tongue out to taste Laura's skin before scraping the tips of her fangs across her flesh. "Do you remember what you need to do under mistletoe?"

"Kiss." Laura sighed, curling her fingers through the fine hair at the nape of Carmilla's neck, tugging the girl's face away from her throat to stare into the girl's darkened brown eyes. "Do you want me to kiss you Carmilla?"

"Yes." Carmilla answered, her right hand lifting to cradle Laura's cheek in her palm as she leaned forward to meet the other woman's lips in a tender kiss.

Their lips flowed together seamlessly; slip sliding across one another's damp skin in an endless pattern before a tongue slipped out of Laura's mouth and between Carmilla's lips. Under the mistletoe the pair stood interlocked, their hands clenched on flesh and in hair, their mouths glued together while lungs screamed for relief.


	5. Christmas Decorations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr Hollis decides it is time that Laura and Carmilla have some personal decorations...

"Merry Christmas Pumpkin!" Laura smiled as she pressed her father's letter flat against her thighs and began to read his crooked handwriting. "Now, I know you're coming over for Christmas Day, but I thought that considering this year is the first year that you and Carmilla will be together in your own house - your own house! I'm so proud of you Darling! - that it is more than due time to give you your own Christmas decorations. These are the ones that your Mother and I made when you were born. I haven't used them since she died, it didn't feel right but I think she'd be happy for you to put them up in your house with your fiancée (I know I know, it's not official yet, you haven't asked her, but we both know she's going to say yes!). Merry Christmas Pumpkin, I love you, and I know your Mother would be proud of the woman that you've grown up to be and the partner you've chosen in life."

Laura breathed out a soft huff of air as she folded the note, wiping her eyes to get rid of the watery tears that threatened to slip down her cheeks, turning to the cardboard box perched on the edge of the couch. "Oh," The girl murmured in surprise as she pulled the trio of baubles out of the paper packaging. "I remember these... Me, Mum, and Dad."

"What have you got there, Cupcake?" Carmilla asked loudly as she stepped into the living room. Her arms crossed her chest while her hands rubbed up and down her biceps in an attempt to create artificial heat. "It's cold outside you know - I think Mrs Greyson thinks I'm ill again, she saw me without a jacket."

"You've really got to stop doing that Carm," Laura chuckled as she held her hand towards Carmilla, wiggling her fingers to invite the girl to join her on the couch. 

Carmilla flickered across the length of the living room quickly, sitting down at Laura's side before curling her arms around the human girl's waist. "So, what have you got?"

"My Dad thought that since we finally have our own house it is time that we have our own Christmas decorations." Laura answered with a shrug of her shoulders as she lifted the baubles up for Carmilla's inspection. "He included the ones that he made with my Mum when I was born; he thought they'd be better here with me and you." 

"That's awfully thoughtful of him." Carmilla chuckled as she nuzzled her nose into Laura's cheek. "I guess that means that you want to put the tree up?"

"Yes!" Laura grinned brightly. "But you're not allowed to destroy it this year! I'm not having my memories broken before you couldn't contain yourself in Cat form." 

"Catmilla does whatever she wants to do when it comes to tinsel and fairy lights." Carmilla said with a shrug of her shoulders and a teasing smile. "But I will promise to be on my best behaviour."


End file.
